The Hilarious Escapades of Mew
by Adam El Tablawy
Summary: A ton of random Mew-Induced events that happen in the Hall of Origin. Random, and most definitely stupid. Not to be taken seriously.


Arceus was sitting on a bench in the Hall of Origin, reading one of the Harry Potter books, while listening to classical music. It was a peaceful, normal day at the hall of origin, completely undisturbed by any sounds.

BOOM

Yep, totally peaceful. Not a worry in the world.

BOOM

Peaceful. Keep repeating that. Peaceful.

BOOM

NO! Losing hold of the peace. Must be peac-

BOOM

Stop thinking about killing mew, stop thinking about killing mew

BOOM

peacefulpeacefulpeacefulpeac eful

BOOM

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"** Arceus screamed, shooting up in his seat. "DAMNIT MEW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

There was no response, just a lot of muffled yelling and arguing from around the corner. Arceus sighed, hurled the book out the window and into a star the hall was passing by, and drifted down the hall, shrugging off a few branches from the trees Reshiram had insisted they add around the Hall of Origin, supposedly to make it look more "Green" and have more "Feng Shui". Arceus then rounded the corner, and froze at what he saw.

Mew was pinned to the wall by a furious Groudon with what looked like shrapnel stuck in his sides, flanked by Suicune and Ho-Oh, both smelling strangely like egg. The hall was utterly trashed, covered in what looked like melted metal and moss. Palkia dangled unconcious from the ceiling. Adam was standing in the corner, his face screwed up in a way that it looked like it was inside-out.

"Alright, what happened here?" Arceus said, recovering from his shock.

"SHE DID!" Everyone roared at once, pointing to Mew.

"Yes, well, that's fairly obvious. No, I meant what did she do this time?"

"I put something in the microwave that I shouldn't have." Mew muttered, ashamed.

Arceus blinked, surprised. That was it? Half the time, her "Goof-ups" resulted in mini-apocalypses in the Hall of Origin.

"Really? That's all? Just put something in the microwave?"

"Yes! And now look what happened!" Ho-oh cried, displaying her ruined wings, looking near tears. "My plumage! It's the color of mud!"

"But what could she have possibly put in the microwave that would do this much damage?"

"It isn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that shaking a Coke can, putting a mentoe(*) in it, and smashing it through a potato and then microwaving it would do this!" Mew said, gesturing to the ruined hall of the Hall of Origin.

Arceus's eye twitched. "A..a mentoe...you..." He stuttered. "Why...why would you even DO that?!" He said, irritation visible on his face. Even though he doesn't really have anything like a face. Don't think about it too hard.

"To see if it would do something, duh!" Mew said, looking as if she had just been asked the stupidest question in existence.

It was several minutes before Arceus could say anything without screaming at her. He finally croaked out:

"Mew, just...just go."

"But-"

**_"GO!"_**Arceus screamed, summoning all the powers of all universes and telikenetically shoving her through a wall.

Everyone else shrank back. An angry Arceus is not a good Arceus.

After a few moments of terrified silence, Adam gave a nervous laugh. "Ahahah...I'm...I'm just gonna go finish that alarm clock now."

"The one that electrifies Mew and uses her screams of pain to wake everyone up and sets her on fire when you hit the snooze button?" Arceus asked with the eerily calm voice of someone who is too angry to yell.

"...Yes..." Adam whispered.

"Go do that. And I give you my permission to install that remote detonator bomb in Mew's bedroom, too."

Adam smiled, thankful that he wasn't getting obliterated today. "Thanks!" He cried, running.

"As with the rest of you too. You can go."

"Thank you, sir." Suicune said, her heart ceasing pounding so heavily. She, followed by Ho-Oh and Groudon, fled the scene.

Arceus sighed and sank to his knees. "Why did I even CREATE her...?" He mumbled, before drifting out of the room...

And leaving the now conscious Palkia dangling from the roof. "Hello? Is anyone there? Heeeelllooooo? ...I don't want to be alone!"

* * *

**AN: So! I found the insert horizontal line button. Hopefully it doesn't botch itself again. Anyway, the mentoe thing wasn't a misspelling, I changed the name slightly. I have enough lawsuits from forgetting to mention that I don't own Pokemon or book titles or whatever, I decided I should at least change mento to mentoe.**

**Yeah, this thing is ridiculously random. It will get funnier, don't fear. Just wait for it.**

**Next up: The legendaries play cards.**


End file.
